Let the Rain Fall
by mugglenet27
Summary: Harry learns just what the rain can teach a person, with a little guidance, of course. [HL moment]


The rain streamed down, leaving lines on the large windows outside the Great Hall. As the sky cried, he simply stared, completely captivated by the weather for reasons unknown even to himself. It was as if he was in deep thought as he stood there. So concentrated was he on watching the drops run down the building that he hadn't noticed someone join him.

"Rain doesn't like to be stared at, you know," came the melodious voice of none other than Luna Lovegood. "Nothing does. It's actually rather rude."

He turned his head, her presence barely registering with him. It took a moment before he was able to respond. "I know, but it's soothing." He then resumed his ritual of staring at the raindrops as they fell.

Luna sat down on the windowsill next to his left arm, crossed her legs, and just stared at him. A radish earring fell out from behind her unruly hair as she twirled her cork necklace around her fingers, simply watching him watch the rain. A few more moments passed like this before he finally turned back towards her.

"I thought you said staring was rude," he replied monotonously.

She blinked, her wide eyes still holding his gaze when all of a sudden she declared, "Let's go outside."

Harry stared at her as if she was crazy. Or, well, as if she was even crazier than he originally thought she was. "It's raining."

"I realize that. A little rain never hurt anyone. Well, it has been known to injure Heliopaths, but I suppose water will do that to a fire spirit." She stood as she spoke. "Now, let's go outside." Grabbing his hand, she began walking towards the main entrance to the grounds.

His eyes were wide as he stared at their joined hands. What if someone saw them? What if someone thought they were _together?_ That was the last thing he needed right now - more publicity. He could see the headlines now…'Teen Hero Finally Finds True Love!'

Before he could dwell on the thought much longer, Luna pushed open the doors and stood under the small awning, staring up at the sky. The rain was falling even harder now, making it hard to see more than about fifteen feet in front of one's face. Holding out a hand, she let a few drops collect in her palm and then brought it up to his face, just under eye level.

"Do you know what my mother used to tell me about rain?" she asked, her voice as dreamy as ever.

He shook his head, being careful not to knock her liquid-filled hand. "No. What?"

"She used to tell me that it was the tears of those who had already passed on, and that if we really concentrated hard, we could see them in the drops. She said that they were mourning over something that we had done or failed to do, and yet it was a learning process." She dipped her finger in the water and held it about two inches off her palm, letting the drop fall back into the puddle. As the ripples spread, she continued her speech. "We could learn, by watching the rain, just what we had done wrong." Luna then turned her gaze back to him, a tilted smile on her face. "And yet she told me it was rude to stare.

"Harry, look at the rain."

He swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "But it's rude to stare."

"I don't think it'll mind this time." She giggled, a light, airy laugh that reminded him of the chiming of bells. It was mellow and comforting, almost reminding him of something from his past that he couldn't quite place his finger on.

Turning his gaze upward, he watched as the drops fell from an inconceivable height. Twisting and turning, they made their way to the Earth where they gathered with others and formed something much greater than they had previously been. And then, unable to stop himself, he walked out from under the awning and into the pouring rain.

It snapped him out of his reverie, and he turned back to her, staring incredulously. "What just happened?" he yelled over the roaring sound of the storm.

"You realized what it is you did wrong, Harry." She ran out to join him, a huge grin on her face. The rain drenched her immediately, sticking her blonde hair to her face. Brushing a piece of it out of the way, she laughed. "You never take the time to have fun!"

She grabbed his arm and ran around in the rain, simply letting his troubles vanish for a few minutes. Under the moonlit sky, Luna dropped his arm and just stood. Her arms outstretched and head tilted back, she closed her eyes and stood.

Harry couldn't help but think that he had never seen her look so human.

_Perhaps she isn't as loony as everyone thinks she is._

He walked over to her, slightly uncomfortable as his clothing stuck to his back, and put a hand on her shoulder. This caught her attention once again. "Yes?"

Harry grinned and held his hand out, letting water catch in his rough palm. Holding it up to her, he asked, "And what is it that you did wrong?"

She stared at the water, and then up at the sky. "I never let myself get close enough to anyone to really know them. My mother regrets that she wasn't around to help me through my childhood, and says that whatever I do, I should always remember…to brush my teeth."

He couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. "Luna, you are one of the most interesting people I've ever met." Shaking his head, he met her gaze again, and they stood there for a few minutes - in the middle of a storm, each soaking wet and not caring in the slightest.

And they laughed - _together._

* * *

**Notes:** Yay for testing out new pairings! I've grown to like Harry/Luna better than Harry/Ginny, I do believe. It's just not as popular, it's cute, it makes sense (in my mind - Harry's tense nature is complimented by Luna's dreamy attitude)...yeah. Anyway, I hope someone out there likes it! Happy Thanksgiving, everyone. Please review:)


End file.
